The bearded Knight
by Etrii
Summary: A one-shot story of one of unsung heroes from such dark moments or even two of them


_Story takes place during Sith Empire attack on Jedi Temple on Coruscant_

Jedi Knight Ivorac Yinnin shrugged again as he heard another explosion. Most likely some Mandalorian have thrown another grenade. On one hand, he was glad that he does not have to face the Sith right now, right here, in the heart of the Jedi order and that his task keeps him a Jedi. Protecting them. Protecting the Jedi order and the future of it. He also felt guilty when all of the others rushed to combat facing the knew that he focus and skills are elsewhere...And he didn't like to fight even. But...Sith...attacking the Jedi temple...War was now not a story from distant worlds. War was here. In his home. He turned to the shuttle and nodded with some satisfaction seeing that children were entering the shuttle calmly and in order. Then he felt the presence..and sound that could not be mistaken with anything else. Ignited lightsaber.

Ivorac did turn after hearing the lightsaber, probably not very wise of him but he made a mental note how long it will take for kids to get inside. he turned to Sith, recognizing his dark aura, firm to make a stand. The Sith had his generic look that they were forced to take to fit Malgus intimidation plan, his robes and armour had a saber wound, clearly a story from his earlier fights. A story he won. Most likely killing one of Ivoracs friends. Since the corridor passed the jedi archive  
Yinnin knew what he had to do, he made a step towards the Sith and ignited his blade, sending green light around him. Same light that at the very same moment was clashing with Malgus crimson blade wielded by Master Zalo. Ivorac spoke and despite his best effort the was some tension in his voice "Leave...Sith"

Ivorac for the first time not only had faced a Sith but also to as able to feel the crazy mixture of emotions and aura of darkness coming from the masked man. He didn't even notice the first cut from quickly moving saber as he was caught off guard, and he felt a pain in his biceps He managed to block another strike, more on of a pure survival instinct than anything else. The Sith spoke and made a hard to follow flurry with his saber "First blood. From you." clearly it was a figure of speech since sabers cauterise wounds... He made a quick jab at Ivorac left shoulder... An...

And a shining blue blade comes out of nowhere blocking the blade, it was held by a female Nautylian, Meyara Sun. She was not wearing an armor typical for Jedi, but medical cloth, She was treated from her wounds in the temple the Blue and Red blade crushed as two speed fencers danced around each other extending blows without a word.

Yinnin wanted to join but he knew that in this contest of speed his towering posture would be more of a handi pack for Jedi Sun and would push her off rhythm. And without any armor, she needed all the advantages she could get and the power she could master, especially that her wounds from old fights were not even close to be it didn't mean that bearded Jedi could do nothing.

Ivorac reach to the fast paced moving battle, but didnt focus on the fighters. he focused on the weapon wielded by the Sith. And it was no doubt, the crimson blade deactivated before it could hit Mayara. She was clearly not ready for that strike and she made a step to pierce the Sith heart...only to stopped by the sound of her knee cracking. Yinnin, tended to that wound personally and he knew that her knee cap gave up. Even Jedi body can betray.

He saw her being forced to kneel as the Sith ignited his blade again. One image that stuck to Ivorac eyes, is that there was no fear in her eyes, which made him feel terrible. He saw her block the first few speed slashes, even on her knees not ready to give up. He saw how her body was covered with more and more cuts undoing his work, to heal wanted to say something to her, and he regretted he knew so little about wanted to say how he adores her and how she is a pride to everything he stood for...but on the fight was already lost, she braced herself on her one working leg, and blocked the overhead slash.

And for this brief moment, Ivorac saw an opening to make a difference without sacrificing his greatest mission securing the young ones. When the blade was coming down he issued a force push at the Sith mask. trying to distract him and give Sun a chance to recover a bit from her ordeal. It was a partial success, the Sith blade still cut deep into Nautilian Jedi shoulder, instead of her head, and even Jedi discipline could not prevent a scream of pain. The Sith warrior took a step back...unfortunately right in the Yinnin line of sight...and finally he could really help.

He reached deep inside of himself , to his center, to his core and drowned heavily of the force and unleash a powerful force push. In normal circumstances Ivorac would most likely not overpower him...but with this little mask distraction, the dark armored warrior was send flying several meters hitting the wall with his back and falling to the ground. Doubtfully he was dead, but out of the fight for a moment. The bearded knight did not waste time and rushed towards the wounded Sun and grabbed her in his arms. His healer expertise told him how bad the wounds are, but for the hell, he would not leave her behind. If anything he will allow her to see what they helped save. He turned to the shuttle and run towards the ramp and climbed it as the shuttle started to take off, moving into Coruscant sky, which at this time was covered with smoke and fire from temple and city in ruin.  
.

He laid the wounded and dying knight laid on the cold metal floor and she even if Ivorac wished she would not, she opened her purely black eyes and tried to speak "Are the..." Yinnin cursed every selfish feeling he had in his mind seeing such dedication, but he said just softly "They are" The Jedi nodded her head even if even such motion brought her great pain, she looked back at Yinnin and in her eyes, she demanded the truth "Will I..." Ivorac wanted to turn his eyes to the side, or close them, cause despite having answered the question many times over still it never became easier. "You are" One of the children came to clean the wound a 4 year old Zabraki girl clearly scared out of her mind, he just pushed her aside to her peers. The Natulian reached her hand to Ivorac cheek and wanted to say something more but she didn't had enough strength left to say out it out loud "Worth it" He read from her lips. She smiled a bit smugly and...died...Ivorac looked around on the inside of one of many shuttles making a desperate escape from their home. And nodded, despite tears coming from under his eyes..."Worth it" But in his own ears those words seems almost like a curse.


End file.
